Rogues
Opening Dialogue Pre-Battle *'Old Hubba:' Ho ho! You're back! Back to defeat the outlaw Einherjar and restore peace! *'Chrom:' Please tell me we will have allies this time... *'Old Hubba:' Indeed you will, indeed you will! Even better, they think they summoned you! Old Hubba hondwanked 'em good, heh heh! ...Er, hoodwinkled 'em? Hoodwonked...? *'Chrom:' Can we just get going already? Before Battle Starts *'Jaffar:' Katarina, we have new developments. Enemy reinforcements have arrived. *'Katarina:' What? *'Jaffar:' You need to take charge. How do you want to deal with this? *'Katarina:' Is it a considerable increase in their numbers? *'Jaffar:' Not if the reports are true. *'Katarina:' Then let's stick with our current strategy. To storm the castle, they'd need several times the number in our garrison. A small bump in their forces shouldn't be enough to turn the tides. *'Jaffar:' All right. I'll spread the word. *'Katarina:' Listen... There's...something else... *'Jaffar:' ...What? *'Katarina:' Why do I have to command our forces? I...just don't feel like the right woman for the job. *'Jaffar:' Tell the others that. *'Jamke:' Or just do your job. Marth and the other lords trusted you so they could rush to the front lines. Are you going to let them down? *'Katarina:' Ugh. No, but... (Camera pans to Chrom's group) *'Arvis:' Well met, visitors from afar. We seek to destroy the band of rogues hiding out in these castle ruins. Will you help us? *'Chrom:' Well...all right. *'Arvis:' What's wrong? Is there a problem? *'Chrom:' No problem, per se, but...if you don't mind me saying so... You and your comrades strike me as a bit—what's the word—villainous? *'Arvis:' Villainous? You've got some nerve. All we're after is restoring peace to these lands. It's those fiends in the castle who insist on dragging this war out! *'Chrom:' Yes. Right, of course... My apologies, I...misspoke. I promise we'll fight as best we can. I give you my word. Special Conversations Ally Conversations Lucina and Arvis *'Lucina:' Lord Arvis. A moment of your time? *'Arvis:' What is it? *'Lucina:' I've been reflecting on you and your associates' tactics, and...well... Don't you think you're being a tad excessive? *'Arvis:' We're only doing what is necessary. *'Lucina:' But innocent people are getting caught up in the fighting! *'Arvis:' A small price to pay if it means destroying our enemies once and for all. *'Lucina:' But that's mad! Even if you defeat your enemies, they'll just reappear and—oops. *'Arvis:' What are you saying? *'Lucina:' Nothing. Forgive me—I misspoke. *'Arvis:' Fire destroys, but it also tempers. A burnt crop comes back stronger. I can see you are still young, but one day you will understand. *'Lucina:' How do I convince him this is all meaningless? They all think they're real... Say'ri and Julius *'Say'ri:' Pray pardon, sir. Might we speak for a moment? *'Julius:' Speak? What of? *'Say'ri:' I have heard some...distressing rumors about you. *'Julius:' Oh? Do tell. *'Say'ri:' 'Tis said you put folk to the sword if you even suspect they oppose you. *'Julius:' Then you would chide me for being cautious? *'Say'ri:' Nay, sir. But I question whether it be caution, or simply indiscretion. *'Julius:' The only way to fall under suspicion is to do something suspicious. *'Say'ri:' But you have killed commoners. Farmers. What harm can a farmer do? *'Julius:' None, if he's dead. I would kill my own family if they deserved it. *'Say'ri:' ...Have you ever come to blows with your own kin? *'Julius:' Aye. My parents, my sister, the man who dares to claim himself my brother- I've taught them all a lesson. *'Say'ri:' How can you be so calm about it? When my brother and I came to blows, I thought the grief would tear me apart. *'Julius:' I put those emotions aside long ago... Now, is this discussion over? If you don't like who I kill, you are free to try and stop me. *'Say'ri:' ...... Tiki and Gharnef *'Tiki:' What? Gharnef... *'Gharnef:' Oh my. Look how you have grown. Heh heh... *'Tiki:' You stay away from me! *'Gharnef:' How cold... That's no way to treat an old friend after all these years. *'Tiki:' You're no friend of mine. I remember how you hypnotized me—the terrible things you made me do! *'Gharnef:' As do I...as do I. But here we are, teammates. We must work together. Or will you jeopardize the entire battle over some timeworn grudge? *'Tiki:' I'll fight with you because my army demands it. But don't expect me to even pretend to trust you, you monster. *'Gharnef:' Heh. As you wish. There will be ample time to...win you over later. Flavia and Nergal *'Nergal:' Find another patch of land to make your stand, stranger. This one is mine.. *'Flavia:' Right... A pleasure to meet you too, sunshine. But I fight where I please. And that includes next to my allies. *'Nergal:' Allies? That was my army's doing. I didn't ask for trouble to be thrust upon me. *'Flavia:' Why so much vitriol? Did some comrade betray you in the past? *'Nergal:' No. But I know one eventually will... It's simply human nature. So why endanger my ambitions with such uncertainty? *'Flavia:' ...It seems you and I will never see eye to eye. But I still intend to fight where I will. I owe it to my army. *'Nergal:' Do as you please. Gangrel and Black Knight *'Gangrel:' Look at this big pile of tin! Is there a man underneath all that armor? *'Black Knight:' What do you want? *'Gangrel:' Perhaps we might start with a name. *'Black Knight:' ...... *'Gangrel:' Your name? ...That word people scream at you sometimes? Or should I pick one out myself? Cauldron-Face? Iron-Crotch? *'Black Knight:' Where I come from— *'Gangrel:' One offers their name before they ask for one? Fine, then: I'm Gangrel. Your turn. *'Black Knight:' They call me the Black Knight. *'Gangrel:' ..."The Black Knight"? ...Bwa ha ha ha! What pompous nonsense! Are you not laughing inside there as well? *'Black Knight:' Grr... *'Gangrel:' Aww, what's the matter? Don't care for the taste of honesty? I can lie if you prefer... That armor is most impressive! And so intimidating! Ooh my, yes! *'Black Knight:' ...That's enough! *'Gangrel:' Ah ah ah! Put the sharp objects away, please. We're allies, remember? It's solidarity that will win the day! Anyways, a pleasure to meet you, good sir Black Kn—pfffa bwa ha ha! Oh, I can't even say it with a straight face! *'Black Knight:' With allies like him, who need enemies? Walhart and Raydrik *'Raydrik:' You there. I know a man of ability when I see one. Why don't you and I join forces? *'Walhart:' ...To what end? *'Raydrik:' To lay waste to my enemies! To conquer the world and force all to kneel before me! *'Walhart:' ...And then what? *'Raydrik:' Beg pardon? *'Walhart:' I want to know what you'll do once you have the world at your feet. *'Raydrik:' What? Well, that's obvious. I'd, er... *'Walhart:' ...You have no idea, do you? Pathetic... *'Raydrik:' I... I am not! *'Walhart:' A conquest with no purpose cannot be called a conquest. You want me to waste my talents on YOU? A schoolyard bully with a stick could dream up greater ambitions! *'Raydrik:' B-bully?! *'Walhart:' Leave me be, lest your stupidity somehow infect me as well. *'Raydrik:' I...I'll have your tongue for that! ...Wait! Stop, damn you! Emmeryn and Ashnard *'Ashnard:' Why are you here? *'Emmeryn:' Me...? *'Ashnard:' War is no place for a broken woman such as you. *'Emmeryn:' The others...need...my help... *'Ashnard:' Ha! What help can you offer? You're powerless. You can't even help yourself... *'Emmeryn:' Power...less? *'Ashnard:' That's right. Power makes the world go round. The strong are destined to flush out weak creatures like you. *'Emmeryn:' No...Not true... The weak...have a place...in this world. *'Ashnard:' Oh? And I suppose you're going to prove it to me? *'Emmeryn:' ...Yes. *'Ashnard:' This should be interesting. Very well—show me what you can do, little mouse! *'Emmeryn:' Yes... Just...watch! Priam and Lyon *'Priam:' No... It's not enough! I must grow stronger! *'Lyon:' Oh, so it's power you seek? *'Priam:' Huh? ...How long have you been standing there? *'Lyon:' Long enough. I heard you talking to yourself. Why not answer my question? Do you seek power, or not? *'Priam:' I do, but... *'Lyon:' I know an easy road to power. Shall I tell you? *'Priam:' An easy road... *'Lyon:' That's right. You just need to meet a friend of mine. Do all that he says, and you will have power beyond belief. *'Priam:' Just like that? *'Lyon:' Of course. How do you think I became so powerful? *'Priam:' ...I don't know. It feels like a bad idea... *'Lyon:' How could boundless power ever be a bad idea? *'Priam:' No, the "boundless power" part sounds great. But...I can't explain it... Something about all this just feels...off. There are no easy roads. Only easy mistakes. *'Lyon:' I see. *'Priam:' Sorry to turn down your generous offer. ...So long. *'Lyon:' Hmm... There's no outwitting a man with experience. Brady and Hardin *'Hardin:' What do you want, outlander? *'Brady:' How about a little gods-damned respect, you punk? *'Hardin:' I didn't summon you. And I don't need your help. *'Brady:' Oh yeah?! *'Hardin:' I tire of watching the world choke on the wretched men who walk it. Only I can wipe it clean of its filth. *'Brady:' Uh... *'Hardin:' Since you are not of this world, I will spare you my wrath. But do not interfere! I am warning you. *'Brady:' ...What the heck? Why are our allies a bunch of lunatics? Yarne and Zephiel *'Zephiel:' You're not human. *'Yarne:' So? Is there a problem? *'Zephiel:' None at all. If anything, I envy you. *'Yarne:' What? ...Why would you envy me? *'Zephiel:' Humans are disgusting. We covet what we cannot have, and then we kill our own blood to get it. Just because we outnumber the other races, we think we own the world. I'd probably be better off if I'd been born to a more decent species. *'Yarne:' ...Perhaps you sell humans short. Many I know are decent folk... They have supported and helped me. *'Zephiel:' How can you defend humanity? Don't try and tell me they've treated your race kindly. *'Yarne:' I won't. But I also won't paint all humans with the same brush. *'Zephiel:' I can't listen to this madness. *'Yarne:' ...What was that all about? Gods know what happened to him to make him hate his own kind... Enemy Conversations Robin (Male) vs Saias *'Robin:' What are you doing on the front lines, tactician? *'Saias:' I'm here for the same reason as you. *'Robin:' To play a part in your own victory? I'm afraid that will only hold true for one of us! Robin vs Katarina *'Robin:' You're the enemy commander, are you not? *'Katarina:' No. *'Robin:' What? You aren't? ...Truly? *'Katarina:' Not technically. I'm a sort of...commander by proxy, I suppose... It's complicated! *'Robin:' Um...right. Sorry I asked. Shall we? Chrom vs Pr. Marth *'Pr. Marth:' Are you the commander of the otherworldly forces? *'Chrom:' Yes. But don't try and dissuade me. We must see our task here through. *'Pr. Marth:' You'll have to win that right! Frederick vs Eldigan *'Eldigan:' Why are you fighting? This world is of no consequence to you. *'Frederick:' I fight because my prince bids it. *'Eldigan:' Then you will die because your prince bids it. Sully vs Lyn *'Sully:' You look like you've taken down your share of rogues. Care to try your luck against me? *'Lyn:' It's your funeral. Virion vs Eliwood *'Virion:' Shall I instruct you in the wellborn ways of war, sir? *'Eliwood:' No thank you. I'll fight my own way! Vaike vs Ephraim *'Vaike:' Come on! Let's see you go a round with the Vaike! *'Ephraim:' Huh? Why are you so intent on fighting ME? *'Vaike:' Let's just say you remind teach of his favorite pupil. Now enough questions, kiddo! Come at me! Sumia vs Julia *'Julia:' Why do you insist on tormenting us? *'Sumia:' "Torment"?! That's kind of a strong word, don't you think? We have our reasons; you have yours. Can't we just leave it at that? Lon'qu vs Marisa *'Lon'qu:' Tsk... I don't fight women. *'Marisa:' Why not? Scared? *'Lon'qu:' What?! ...Fine, I'll make an exception! Ricken vs Raigh *'Ricken:' Hmph. Go away. I won't fight women or children. *'Raigh:' YOU'RE a child, you fool. *'Ricken:' What?! Rrgh... I am not! You asked for it! Gaius vs Seliph *'Gaius:' Ugh. This guy looks like a handful... *'Seliph:' Then spare yourself the trouble and return whence you came. *'Gaius:' Sorry, but neither one of us is leaving until we trade some bruises. Cordelia vs Leif *'Leif:' You will never have this land! *'Cordelia:' We don't want the land. We want you off of it! Gregor vs Roy *'Gregor:' Oy. You look like tough guy, yes? *'Roy:' I don't know about that, but I want this victory more than you do. *'Gregor:' Oh really? Ha! Is news to Gregor Tharja vs Lilina *'Tharja:' I can feel it...the limitless magic coursing through you... *'Lilina:' Don't look at me like that... *'Tharja:' Why not? You're about to become fodder for my darkest maledictions. Anna vs Sephiran *'Sephiran:' You're a merchant, are you now? How much to buy your allegiance? *'Anna:' Um...sorry. I'm not for sale. Money doesn't buy everything. ...Just MOST things. *'Sephiran:' Then we'll settle this with the oldest currency there is: violence! Olivia vs Navarre *'Olivia:' J-just so you know, I may look weak, but I'm a key player in my army! *'Navarre:' Fascinating. Your point? *'Olivia:' I was just worried you wouldn't bother with me otherwise... Olivia vs Sothe *'Olivia:' He looks so strong... How do I get his attention? I have to take him down, but I'm too shy to make the first move... *'Sothe:' Should I just leave, or...? *'Olivia:' W-wait! I'll fight you! Henry vs Micaiah *'Henry:' Are you sure you want to do this? I tend to make a mess of people. *'Micaiah:' All the more reason to keep you away from my friends! Basilio vs Nanna *'Basilio:' You're a brave little lady to come pick a fight with old Basilio. *'Nanna:' I must fight. Courage has nothing to do with it. *'Basilio:' Ha! Well said... Then let's get this scuffle started! Flavia vs Sigurd *'Flavia:' Well, now. You seem like a man worth fighting! *'Sigurd:' Your compliments will buy you no mercy. Yen'fay vs Alm *'Alm:' I won't yield this land to you. I don't care what it costs me! *'Yen'fay:' Then let us hope your determination can stop steel, boy. Aversa vs Caeda *'Aversa:' Well, well. Aren't you a pretty little princess? Why don't you join our side and let me give you some private instruction? *'Caeda:' Get away, you indecent creature! *'Aversa:' Heh heh. So innocent! I'm going to enjoy breaking you in. Priam vs Ike *'Priam:' I know this man. He's a legend... *'Ike:' Why are you staring? *'Priam:' Nothing... Just taking a good look at the warrior I'm about to surpass! Owain vs Jaffar *'Jaffar:' Step aside, or die where you stand. *'Owain:' What? Say what you will, villain. But the exalted power in my veins will— *'Jaffar:' ...I won't warn you again, boy. *'Owain:' Huh? Y-you get that bloodthirsty look out of your eye! I...I am Owain! I am the dawn to end your darkness! Charge! Brady vs Ares *'Ares:' Leave, boy, before I make you a scabbard for my sword. *'Brady:' Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try, punk! Kjelle vs Celica *'Kjelle:' You! I know a worthy warrior when I see one. I challenge you to sportly combat! *'Celica:' As you wish. It's not my nature to turn down so direct an invitation! Cynthia vs Eirika *'Cynthia:' You there! They call me Cynthia, punisher of evil! Never have I faced a worthier foe. *'Eirika:' ...Really? Thank you. *'Cynthia:' You're welcome. ...Wait! No you're not! You're supposed to respond with some kind of epic retort! *'Eirika:' Er...if you say so. ...Can we just fight now? Severa vs Deirdre *'Severa:' What? You don't look very strong. Do you even know how to fight? *'Deirdre:' Of course. My comrades are counting on me to do my part. And I dare not leave the man I love, lest I never see him ag— *'Severa:' Stop mumbling! All I asked was if you can fight or not! I'll see for myself! Yarne vs Elincia *'Elincia:' What is a laguz doing here? ...Wait. No, you're different. *'Yarne:' I'm a taguel. And you'd better believe I won't be the last! Noire vs Jamke *'Noire:' HA HA HA... PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM, ENEMY MASTERMIND. *'Jamke:' I'm no mastermind, but I still won't fall so easily! NPC Quotes Alm *''Battle:'' I won't yield this land to you, whatever it costs me! *''Defeat:'' Why...couldn't I keep this land safe? Ares *''Battle:'' Leave, or slake my blade's thirst. *''Defeat:'' You may be strong...but this won't end with me... Arvis *''Defeat:'' Ahh... Nothing...left... Ashnard *''Defeat:'' Heh heh heh... So, these wretches have a few decent fighters after all... Black Knight *''Defeat:'' I've done...all I can... The rest is in your hands... Caeda *''Battle:'' Please, cease these hostilities and return to your own world! *''Defeat:'' Do you intend...to keep tearing this land apart? Celica *''Battle:'' You don't belong here! We do. ...Don't we? *''Defeat:'' All this...confusion... Deirdre *''Battle:'' Do you love war so much that you must seek it in worlds beyond your own? *''Defeat:'' I pray you see a future...beyond all this bloodshed... Eirika *''Battle:'' I'm sure you have your reasons... But next time you should be a bit more careful about who you let summon you. *''Defeat:'' Remember...it's not too late to choose which side you serve... Eldigan *''Battle:'' Only one thing must be done. *''Defeat:'' No... My task...still unfinished... Elincia *''Battle:'' I can see you're quite skilled. This will not be easy... *''Defeat:'' I knew it might end...like this... Eliwood *''Battle:'' On an uncertain battlefield, caution wins the day... *''Defeat:'' That kind of power...should be used for good... Ephraim *''Battle:'' Do your worst! The hardest battles are the ones worth fighting! *''Defeat:'' How could I not...stop you... Gharnef *''Defeat:'' How could...I... Ahh! Hardin *''Defeat:'' Nngh... How could I make...such a careless mistake... Ike *''Battle:'' I hope you've enjoyed having your run of these lands...because it ends now. *''Defeat:'' Nngh, you got me... I guess I still...need work... Jaffar *''Battle:'' ...Move. *''Defeat:'' I...failed... Jamke *''Battle:'' Give up. You've just met your match. *''Defeat:'' Putting me...in my place... I see...ahh... Julia *''Battle:'' Why do you insist on tormenting us? *''Defeat:'' Nngh... This is just the beginning...isn't it... Julius *''Defeat:'' No! Impossible...agh... Katarina *''Battle:'' What would a true leader say at a moment like this... *''Defeat:'' This burden... It was just too much... Leif *''Battle:'' You will never have this land! *''Defeat:'' Rrgh... Still so...much to learn... Lilina *''Battle:'' Will my magic be enough? ...No, I can't let fear take over. I have to fight! *''Defeat:'' My strength wasn't enough...nngh...but I'm not afraid anymore... Lyn *''Battle:'' You look like a capable fighter. ...But you won't best me! *''Defeat:'' I hate...losing...but at least I held my own... Lyon *''Defeat:'' This is just...a temporary setback... Marisa *''Battle:'' When it comes to killing foes, I don't ask why. I just ask who. *''Defeat:'' Can't win 'em all...right? Micaiah *''Battle:'' You won't harm the others. I will stop you! *''Defeat:'' I'm sorry, everyone... I...I tried... Nanna *''Battle:'' I may not be able to defeat you, but I have to at least try. *''Defeat:'' It may not...have been enough...but I fought with all my power... Navarre *''Battle:'' I have no words for a corpse. *''Defeat:'' Damn my weakness... Nergal *''Defeat:'' You'll never do me in... Heh... Not in a pathetic fight like this... Pr. Marth *''Battle:'' I bear you no hatred, but neither can I allow this to continue. *''Defeat:'' How did...nngh... My friends...will finish this... Raigh *''Battle:'' Heh. What gave you the impression I have time to toy with you? *''Defeat:'' Rrgh... Not here... Not when there's so much to accomplish... Raydrik *''Defeat:'' Rrgh... How could I meet my end...in such a wretched battle... Roy *''Battle:'' I will prevail—for those who guided me here, and for all who fight with me today! *''Defeat:'' Nngh... The others deserved...better from me... Saias *''Battle:'' What do you hope to achieve by defeating us? There's no profit in fighting for a world beyond your own. *''Defeat:'' Defeating me...makes your actions here no less futile... Seliph *''Battle:'' I know this fight won't be easily won, but I must fight it all the same. *''Defeat:'' Incredible... You fight even...better than I thought... Sephiran *''Battle:'' All actions have a motive. Yours, however, continues to elude me... *''Defeat:'' What will you do...when your terrible work here is finished? Ahh... Sigurd *''Battle:'' You made an enemy of me the moment you sided with that rabble. *''Defeat:'' A fighter like you is...nngh...wasted on rogues like them... Sothe *''Battle:'' I'm not in the habit of showing mercy to my enemies. *''Defeat:'' Agh... I know I could have...done better... Zephiel *''Defeat:'' Nngh... How could I succumb now?! Other Dialogue End of first Player Phase *'Celica:' I know this is our land. Not theirs. I'm certain of it... So why does the justice of our cause feel so hollow? Closing Dialogue End Battle *'Robin:' The area's clear, Chrom. *'Chrom:' Yes, seems that way... *'Robin:' What's wrong? You look depressed. *'Chrom:' I can't help but feel we were on the wrong side of history here... What if we put the wrong people to the sword? *'Robin:' Maybe we did, maybe we didn't. Our goal here was to end the battle quickly. We picked the side that allowed us to achieve that goal. Right? *'Chrom:' I suppose you're right. Well, let's go home...and hope things will quiet down in this world. Wait. Robin—there's something clinging to your robe. *'Robin:' Huh? Oh, you're right. How'd I miss that? *'Chrom:' It looks like...an Einherjar card. *'Robin:' Hmm... Let's see... "Celica, Blessed Maiden." *'Chrom:' ...The princess from Valentian lore? Celica Recruitment *'Celica:' I see... So the battle is over. Losing stings less with the knowledge that the fighting can stop. My name is Celica. Shall I stay by your side and heal your wounds? I'm no one of consequence, but some in your world may have heard of me... *''Textbox:'' Have you heard of Celica? *'Celica:' 'Yes' is chosen You have? Strange that you should know so much about my world... Especially when I know so little about yours. But, I suppose a tactician must be aware of these sorts of things. Have you heard of the goddess Mila, too? The Earth Mother? *'Celica:' 'No' is chosen I hail from Valentia. It's a continent in a world far from here. I was raised in an abbey and prayed every day to the Earth Mother, Mila. But then the earth began to wither, which led me on a journey to find out why. *'Celica:' We have shrines to Mila all across my continent. Folks make pilgrimages there and seek the goddess's blessing. The Earth Mother has great power. She can even restore life to the dead. ...Surprised? Well, she can't do it for everyone. Some of my faith even preach that we should not wish for the dead's resurrection. After all, who among us can judge who deserves to be reborn and who doesn't? What do you think, Lord/Lady Robin? If you had the power, would you ask Mila to bring back someone you loved? *''Textbox:'' Would you resurrect a loved one? *'Celica:' 'Yes' is chosen I can certainly understand that. I lost people I cared for during my struggle... I wanted them back, even if it went against the laws of nature. Maybe you've already lost someone dear to you. Believe me when I say I know how much it hurts. ...Do you want to talk about it? I am, after all, a healer... *'Celica:' ...Oh, I'm so sorry. I completely lost track of time. It's been such a pleasure talking to you, Robin. I hope we have the chance again soon. Summon me whenever you need me, and I promise to be there for you. *'Celica:' 'No' is chosen Really? That takes great character. So few are like you. Most folk would give in to their wants, their feelings... But you are more virtuous than that. Pious, almost... It makes me wonder where you came from—how you've lived. If it's not a burden, would you take me with you? I think I could learn a lot just from watching you... *''Textbox:'' Recruit Celica? *'Celica:' 'Yes' is chosen I'll find some way to help you. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts